


Eyes Stay Shut

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being with Dipper made her hurt. And other times she felt that he was the only one for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Stay Shut

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this and cried.

If I just keep them closed…

“Mabel,” her name pours from his reddened lips, gasping for air, and her hand immediately covers them.

“Don’t speak.”

If he doesn’t speak…

He feels hard, rough, and amazing inside of her. Every move she makes and every thrust he gives her makes him feel even more so. She wants to scream out his name, but then it’ll all become real. She doesn’t want real.

If I can just ignore those eyes staring at me…

Her eyes shut tightly. She can’t see him, she doesn’t want to see him. She wants all of it to end, but to stay exactly like it is.

“But…”

“Please,” she begs him to stop. The tears sting and she bites her lip to stop them from coming.

“O-Ok-” he stops the word. She wants to look to see if he’s okay, but if she does, she knows the pain and the guilt will only grow. Not being able to see him is nowhere close to as bad as that.

If I can just ignore this…

Her nails dig into his chest, forcing out a groan from him. This is wrong.

And forget who I’m with…

She realizes that both of his hands trail to her thighs. They burn, so hot, like he’s imprinting himself onto her. Marking her as his. She’s not his. She can never be his. It’s wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

“What are you afraid of?”

“I told you not to ta-”

“Answer me.”

What’s Mabel afraid of? Pain. The pain of knowing that what they’re experiencing can never be, that if it can never happen again. That it doesn’t matter how much either of them want it. They’re fooling themselves if they think that can tempt fate.

“This,” she whispers, “Us.”

She grinds herself down onto him hoping he’d forget the conversation. Yet one quick moan and he’s still talking, “There’s an us?”

It hurt, “There can never be an us,” it hurt more than any pain.

Beneath her, she felt his hands move to grip her wrists, then the world was upside down. He pushes her arms up against the mattress above them and keeps up their rhythm. Her head rolls back, his lips attack her neck, her eyes still closed yet she’s beginning to wish she could open them. Time stood still as did he, only briefly before he began driving harder into her. Every touch of skin made waves of electricity shock her body.

You’ll never be able to forget.

“Don’t ignore this,” his soft voice is ringing in her ears. He’s so close to her, so hot against her. She can’t breath, she can’t think, she can’t do anything except feel him. God, she loves feeling him, “Don’t ignore me.”

She rips her arms away from him to wrap them around his body bringing him even closer to her, “Don’t make it harder than it is.”

“I… can’t take this,” his words sound hurt.

This isn’t just hurting you. It’s hurting him.

She doesn’t want to hurt him.

“Dipper,” it’s all she can say. It’s enough to make her heart swell and the tears flood down. He doesn’t stop. She won’t let him because her legs wrap around him keeping him in place. It was coming. Quickly, it was coming. The increase followed by all the guilt. Pain, too much to deal with. It’s inevitable.

“Ma… Mabel…” his own way of saying what was happening. He continues to thrust. This time harder and faster and every other breath was a moan that resembled her name. And it caused her fall. Her body rocks with the waves, faster and faster, harder, stronger. She lets out cries. The world around them stopped, completely frozen leaving just him and her. Then, she could breath again.

“Hey.”

There’s a need now. A need to finally open her eyes after what felt like years and to look at him. but what would the consequences be?

She doesn’t care. Her eyes slowly open and the first thing she sees is his restless eyes blinking only for a second, “Dipper?”

“Don’t forget this.”

Forget this?

She expected pain. She expected grief. She thought guilt, hurt, everything bad would happen. Here she is, though. Feeling everything but that.

Forget you?

It was wrong. Always will be.

Forget every moan, every move, every inch of your skin against mine.

But the alternative was worse. Not having him or the perfect memory of that. She leans up to brush her lips against his, the first time she’s ever really kissed him and not some image of a guy that wasn’t even real.

Him. Her brother. Dipper. The man this all just happened with. Thinking it doesn’t hurt, but it’s more comforting than anything has ever been.

“Never.”


End file.
